thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Inconsistencies
A page to collect all known inconsistencies, to make it easier for the author, pirateaba, to later correct them. For additional information, visit here. Current Known Inconsistencies 4. 'In Ch 2.24 T Toren saw as Lyon made the other people in the inn '''angry, Toren saw that. The half-Elf (Ceria), his creator (Pisces), and especially the Gnoll Shopkeeper (Krshia).' But in the following Chapter, neither Pisces nor Krshia visit the inn. While we can speculate that Pisces did visit the inn, as he always goes there at least once a day to eat, we know for a fact that Krshia '''did not' visit the inn, as she had talked with Erin in the middle of the street in Liscor at the time. 20. Ulrien said to Erin in Ch 3.33 that they hadn't "formally met". That seems odd as the group apparently already had introduced themselves in Ch 2.26, albeit offscreen, given that Erin was shown to know their names. #More than likely, someone else went "Hey, you see those people? They're Gold Rank Adventurers, here are their names so you won't make a fool of yourself." Or maybe she got their names when the guards were investigating the attack (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #That is what is sometimes called "head canon", not an in-story explanation. Still, it's a plausible explanation. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 25. It was stated in Ch 3.35 that it takes place, Four Days after the Attack on Magnolia’s mansion, which was in Ch 3.13, but this is Impossible. We know that Ch 3.35 takes place at the very least a Day After Erin and the others went to help Esthelm, or the same Day Royka and Erin messaged each other (Ch 3.38), and that Magnolia’s mansion was attacked the same day/night that Ressa went to get Ryoka in Ch 3.09. So by counting the Days between them, we have at the very Minimun 9-10 Days, so it is impossible that only 4 days have past since the attack. 26. In Ch 3.35 Ivolethe when back and forth between Royka and Erin, and later in the same day (Ch 3.37) Royka send a message that started a two-way communication between her and Erin in Ch 3.38. This contradicts the statement between the two Chapter, as in Ch 3.35 Erin was looking for a dead raccoon and then found a slime, and in Ch 3.38 she was going back to Liscor just before dawn. It is a bit strange for her to do all of that, and still leave just before dawn. 27. In Ch 3.14 it was shown that Laken left Riverfarm in Day 46, 'which is supposedly the day ''after the attack on Magnolia’s mansion. But in Ch 3.36 it is shown that he arrived in Invrisil in Day 49, which is Four Days ''after ''the Attack. If Laken really left the day after the attack, than it contradicts the '''Four Days that was stated in Ch 3.35. 32. In Ch 4.10 regarding the Stone Spears Tribe, Zel said, “More than I could with an army. The rest of the tribe went down fighting. Every last one of them.” But in Ch 2.35, ‘''Zel seized a child, and saw his soldiers saving the rest. The adults were dead.’ Does this mean that the Children don’t count in Zel statement of "The '''rest' of the tribe went down fighting. Every last one of them" or as survivor members of the Stone Spears Tribe? Also, Ressa reported to Lady Magnolia in Interlude - 3 "The Scouts and Assassins reported a higher number of Gnolls travelling with Zel’s army—they may have been saved." 39. In Ch 3.23 L Lyonette recalled that it had been Four years since she’d last leveled up in her ‘chosen’ class, and in Ch 4.14 L she was happy because for the first time since she was '''seven years old', Lyon was leveling again''. This would mean that Lyonette is 11 years old, but in Ch 4.14 L it was stated that she was eighteen years old. 40. In Ch 3.38 , while returning from getting bees with Lyon, Erin nearly screams when she sees them alive and moving in the Jar, because she had only "seen them after they'd suffocated or died of cold". This is wrong because in Ch 2.43 Toren gives her a Jar of living bee with them still moving inside and her only reaction is “''Creepy. Okay, next we’re going to look for more mushrooms, okay?”. Also in Ch 2.44 she sees them alive again when she gave them to Wesle to inspect the Jar and she says ''“Weird. I know I sealed the jar, but I guess they’ve still got a bit of air left in there. Huh. It’s been like, ten hours since then. I had a long nap.” ''In the same chapter after the fight with the thugs, she ended up cutting off two legs of one of them, when it tried to crawl out of the Jar. '''43.' How did Venitra and Ijvani know that Ryoka was in Liscor? Az'kerash ordered Venitra in Ch 2.48 to track Ryoka down with the help of one of the Chosen but didn't mention anything about the city. The next scene they appear is in Ch 3.22 L , where it is implied that they are suddenly heading towards Liscor but are lost. In Ch 4.11 they even march to the Goblin Lord and his army, and explicitly ask him where Liscor is located. It was never shown how they came to that knowledge. One might say that Ijvani, the tracker, figured it somehow out, but it was clearly stated that she was useless in the hunt. She said that she needs a "quarry to locate" her target with magic, which she didn't have (Ch 4.18). 45 Pisces said in Ch 4.27 H that he is a "Level 18 Mage." In Ch 1.11 he said to Erin, though, that his "level is over twenty in the general Mage class" #I'd say there's around a 90% chance that he was lying to make Erin more likely to shelter him (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) # Sure, either that. Or he counted his 27 Necromancer levels into the equation, given that he had acquired them by exceeding Level 20 Mage before. Move to the "explained" section? --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 47. In Ch 4.24 it was said that Regrika Blackpaw's companion had "pale white scales" and that "Both" were "female adventurers". In Ch 4.27 H it was said, on the other hand, that her team member is "a Drake with dark purple scales, male," 48. In Ch 4.27 H Lyonette recalled the people that she knows of being a Princess, which are Pawn, Ryoka, Magnolia Reinhart and whomever she’d told. But in Ch 4.07 Erin recalled that Lyonette had told her that she is a Princess; '...Lyonette was a Princess. She’d told Erin as much herself....' 51. Pyrite wondered in Ch 4.32 G why Rags hasn't already evolved into a Hob because the system of becoming one is rather simple: "If you were special, you’d turn into a Hob.". Rags is special and yet ''kept being a Goblin. However, when Pyrite thought of Noears, who is also still a normal Goblin despite being special, he didn't think anything to be out of the ordinary. '''52.' In Ch 3.06 L the Antinium whose appearance the Workers are based on was called "Galuc, the Digger". However, in Ch 4.07 and Ch 4.13 L, his name was changed to "Galuc, the Builder". 54. Tremborag said in''' Ch 3.26 G: ''"I fought with the Goblin King ten years ago. When he called, I answered and I rode with his armies!". ''This contradicts a scene from Ch 4.39 G. There, he said: "''The witch, she refused the Goblin King '''as I did." Suddenly he says that he refused the Goblin King. '''55.' In Ch 4.38 B Ilvriss had stated to Zel that if he goes North, he would be the first Drake General to go past Liscor since the last Antinium War. While it is true that Zel is the first one to do so, the statement is incorrect as Zel had already gone past Liscor to help Esthelm in Ch 3.34. 57. In Ch 1.01 H Ryoka finds 6 dead gnolls on the second day of her return trip from the Blood Fields. In Ch 1.45 she finds 8 dead gnolls on the second day of her return trip from the Blood fields. It is likely one of these instances is superfluous. 59. Ksmvr listed in Ch 1.38 all of Relc's Classes and their Levels, which Klbkch gathered in case Relc becomes an enemy to the Hive and has to be eliminated. Relc, however, said to have had the Sergeant Class in Ch 5.01, which wasn't mentioned by Ksmvr. He was later referred to (Ch. 5.13) as a former [Sergeant of over Level 20. #Nobody said it was all of Relc's classes, or that Ksmvr would have everything memorized. Ksmvr definitely had a history of mistakes early on. (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Relc's reaction in that same chapter tells us that Ksmvr was spot-on, at least. Both information could be correct, however. Relc's Sergeant class could have consolidated into his guardsman class because he himself didn't see himself as an army man anymore. Chapter 5.13 really emphasizes on the "former"... Still, just by being discharged, Relc couldn't have lost his levels (coz that is NOT how Liscor's army usually works: all citizens are drafted and discharged to keep the officer quota high!). So, a bit odd. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 60. In Ch 4.40 L Drassi said that she really liked the plays, although a bunch of her friends hated the Juliet and Romeo one. But in Ch 5.07 she says that she has never seen a play. 61. In Ch 5.08 Flos, Gazi, Trey and the rest of the people in the room, were watching the battle at Liscor. Among them there was Orthenon as well, as when Flos asked if there was another scrying orb, Gazi had said that they used to have a larger version, which Orthenon confirmed, but stated that they were forced to sell them for food two winters back. But in Interlude - Flos which takes place exactly right after the connection of Liscor's battle ended, it is stated that 1st they were not in a room but outside around a fire, as they were traveling to Jerios Bazaar, and 2nd that Orthenon was not among them, as he was managing the kingdom. 62. At the end of Ch 5.11 E, Bethal talked to her husband how the cup of wine that the Fae's stated have been poisoned was meant for her. How did she know that? Gamel, who delivered the wine, intended to give the cup to Laken who conversed with Bethal in that moment. (He’s nearly upon us and I see him offering a cup to me when a hand shoots out and knocks the cup away.) 63. A very trivial inconsistency. Bird said in Ch 4.33 that Face-Eater Moths aren't birds ("Face-Eater Moths…these things '''weren’t birds', so the Antinium only identified them as threats.") and ''yet he regards them as birds in'' Ch 5.07 (“That is a lot of birds. A very big lot.”)'' # Bird is an unreliable narrator, and he considers anything that flies to be a bird. (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Yes to all statements: this is totally trivial and unimportant, Bird is unreliable, and what flies is a bird. So Bird should have regarded the moths as birds in 4.33 already. In that sentence, the "moths" could be replaced by any other non-flying monster or animal, and nothing would change in the meaning. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 64. In Wistram Days, it is revealed that the colossal golem isn't one of the original golems. However, in part 7, they say instead that the *metal* one is the golem what wasn't one of the originals. “The missing Golem. The one replaced by the metal one.” 65. Inconsistency regarding whether Toren was the only one to have destroyed the moth eggs or if Vuliel Drae did it as well. In Ch 5.05 it was said that Toren "happily crunched one of the bulbous eggs underfoot, then, another, and another." Shortly afterwards, the moth had awoken and escaped the dungeon, which led to the attack on Liscor. This scene showed that Toren was the only one to have crushed the eggs, thus the only person to have been responsible for the attack. However, in Ch 5.14 a member of Vuliel Drae said: "How were we supposed to know it’d piss all them off? It was that masked woman who did it first. And we thought—”, ''implying that they joined Toren in destroying those eggs, which doesn't make sense given that they wouldn't have had any time of joining Toren. '''66.' Rags said in Ch 2.19 G that the "Red Fang Tribe numbered nearly a thousand" and in Ch 2.27 G even that "perhaps many thousands" were marching towards her tribe. In Ch 2.36 G, however, Garen came only with "two hundred", although that number changed to "three hundred" later in that chapter. Furthermore, it was stated in the same chapter that Garen is "incapable of leading any more than his '''few hundred'", thereby contradicting the numbers given in the previous chapters as well. #Who ever said that goblins were reliable with numbers? (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Who said they're not? And there is a difference in magnitude between "hundreds" and "thousands". Yes, it was stated that Garen could only lead the small number of his elite, while the majority of his tribe weren't part of that elite and just followed him around, hungry and not having wolves(!). Then Rags took over his tribe. Then Rags split up the Redfangs between "her" group under Redscar; and Garen's group; and both of those groups were counted in the hundreds, including their mounts. Note how the book-5-chapters slowly dwindle down the number of the wolf-riders under Rags, ''down to the few hundred. This all can only be explained if the wolf-rider numbers at SOME point went UP dramatically. Maybe on Rag+Garen's way north to Tremborag? Or maybe Garen never used his whole wolf force in the mock-fight against Rags? But the numbers don't really add up, so far. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 67. It was said in Ch 5.19 G that "One of Rags’ newest and best Skills was Foot...", which is odd as she already had this Skill in Ch 3.31 G. It might have been better to only write that it is one of her best Skills and remove the "newest" part. #"New" and "newest" are not the same. "New" means recent, whereas "newest" means the closest to being current. (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Both views can be taken: While there was quite some time and levelling between these two chapters, we know of no "newer" tribe skill of Rags at that time. "Newest" still implies that she acquired it recently. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 68. In Ch 4.39 G Rags captured 2 Rose Knights, and in Ch 5.19 G it was revealed that Kerrig Louis is one of them. This is impossible as right after the 2 Rose Knights were captured, he was right next to Bethal reporting their situation, and even left with her. So Kerrig Louis can't be one of the 2 Rose Knights captured. 69. In Ch 4.49 Klbkch and the Queen of the Free Antinium activated a mirror made out of black glass, that allowed them to see and talk with the Grand Queen in her own Hive. Present with her was Xrn as well. But in Ch 5.33 B not only it is the first time in eleven years that the two Queens have talked with each other, but they did so by using a series of proxies. 70. “If I’d started training with a sword when I was young…maybe I’d be around Level 12 by now." ''Selys said in Ch 2.09, when she told Erin that she became a Warrior after Skinner's attack, that she never trained with a sword when she was young and now only after the incident leveled in a combat Class. In Ch 5.16 S it was said, though: "''Selys had learned to use a sword and bow at her aunt’s insistence,...and earned her Level 1 Soldier class as all Liscor’s citizens were obligated to do." Furthermore, Selys said in Ch 5.18 S: “My uncle taught me how to fight when I was growing up. I was never good at claw fighting, but he showed me how to defend myself.” To conclude, she clearly was trained at an early age. Also, she might have rather leveled in Soldier instead of Warrior after the fight against Skinner and wouldn't have been so proud of the Class because it is nothing new. 71. Ceria revealed in Ch 1.40 that she has been adventuring for "fourteen" years, which contradicts her statement in Ch 5.35 H, where she said to Yvlon to have adventured for "nearly a decade". 72. "Half-Elves didn’t have red hair". ''That's what Ceria thought in Wistram Pt. 6. This contradicts a scene in Ch 4.45, in which Falene was described to have "light red hair". #First, Ceria doesn't know everything, Learning that a student didn't know that half-elves could have red hair is similar to someone on Earth not knowing that humans could have six functional fingers to a hand, it's remarkably common. Second, have you ever heard of hair dye or Illusion Magic? (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Good point, especially with all the magical blue-haired people running around, but still an oddity. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) '''73.' It was written in Ch 5.15 that Face Collector has "no talons. Just brute fingers." Ch 5.44 says that he has "claws", though. #First of all, Drakes commonly call their fingers claws (Likely due to the fact that that they do have claws at the end of their fingers). Second, there's a difference between talons and claws.(remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #Good point, still an oddity. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 74. Krshia said in Ch 1.35 that the gnolls sent their Shaman to Wistram "Nearly twenty years ago", ''which she changed to ''"Forty years" in Interlude-Krshia 75. In Ch 1.07 R it was said Rhir "has seen war for two thousand years". This contradicts a passage of Ch 3.35, where it was stated that the Demons emerged '"Five thousand years back" '''and attacked a kingdom. Even before this event, the continent was '''"always at war". Furthermore, Ch 1.00 C states that the "''war between Humans and Demons has been going on '''for a thousand years or more". #So you're saying that not all sources are giving accurate information? What a concept! I'm glad that we don't have anything like that here on Earth!(remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #No need to get personal against other editors who added perceived inconsistencies. These claims contradict each other, and while we all know the concept of the "unreliable narrator", this is Ryoka in the role of an "informed narrator" and pirateabas mouthpiece for world-building. Ryoka+Aba do that a lot in the early chapters, and much of that is still the information about InnWorld that this Wiki relies on. The Clown-chapters have Tom in a similar role: "informed narrator" who is telling stuff directly to the reader, so when they contradict each other, it belongs on this page until it's somehow adressed or resolved. --Onyavar (talk) 20:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) 76. In Ch 4.19 the Halfseekers told Griffon Hunt that they did not know for sure over which of the following items they remember they had found, which were a key, a magical orb of some kind, some spell scrolls and a few magical weapons, Garen had betrayed them for, and that he had fled with everything they found. But in Ch 5.58 not only did they say that all items except for the Key were there (and that they had used them to pay for their deceased members funeral and families), but since the Key was the only item not found, they were sure that Garen had betrayed them for it. 77. Ch 3.29 G said Redscar is just a "normal-sized Goblin", while in Ch 5.59 it is stated that he is "tall for an ordinary Goblin", and not much shorter than Erin. 78. Cognita's height changed. While she was described to be "seven foot tall" in Wistr. Pt.2, in Interlude-Blackmage she was said to be "eight feet tall". #I, personally, have no trouble believing that a highly magical Truestone golem without vital organs, flesh or anything like that, could freely adjust her height, weight, density, etc. # Other explanations besides theoretical innate abilities can be thought of. Maybe she is 7.5 feet tall and this is a rounding error, one up one down. Maybe one of those measurements is true and the other wrong. Until explained or revised, it's just a minor inconsistency. --Onyavar (talk) 07:25, September 20, 2019 (UTC) 79. Tom says in Ch 1.00 C that Hero is a "class no one had ever heard of ". "No one in living memory has ever gained that class." In Interlude-2 Blackmage states though, that "no one’s gotten the Hero class in centuries", implying that people have heard of said class. It's just that many years have passed since the last person received it. Ryoka even outright says in Ch 3.35, whilst reading history books: "There were heroes, once. It’s a rare class, but apparently it does exist." 80. It was said in Ch 1.03 D that Daly is an Fighter, which changed to Warrior in Ch 6.04 D. 81. In Ch 4.04 K there are 2 statements about King Treland that contradict what is stated in Ch 6.12 K. The 1st is that in Ch 4.04 K, it was stated that due to Treland's tyranny rule, his people came to Flos, “…''begging for protection, to bring down a king that cared more for his own wealth and that of his friends than his people''…” and as such Flos “…''went to war for the thousands who died under his rule, not to steal land or wealth.” But in Ch 6.12 K, it is stated that after Flos' mother passed away, Treland had made an incursion into Reim, hoping to take Flos' lands, which in turn forced Flos to retaliate against him. The 2nd is that in Ch 4.04 K, Siyal said: “''He was a King! He deserved an honorable death, not an execution on the battlefield!…” But in Ch 6.12 K, it is stated that Treland died in his throne room, due to him accepting Flos' challenge to personal combat there. 83. Calruz told Ceria in Ch 6.11 to list all members of the Horns that died. (“Gerial. Hunt. Terr. Coblat. Grimsore. Sostrom. Barr.”) Ceria didn't mention Marian, another former member, however. 84. It was said in Ch 1.07 R that the Blighted Kingdom is "one of the last''' nations not consumed''" by the monsters and demons. The kingdom should actually be the last, not just one of them. "The kingdoms of Rhir, '''or kingdom in this case', is always fighting a battle." This line from Ch 3.35 implies that there is just a single kingdom that remains (the demon kingdom excluded) of the once many kingdoms that were located on the continent of Rhir. There has also been nothing indicating for there to be other existing nations that keep fight against the demons. '''85.' When Erin first saw a gnoll in Ch 1.13 she asked if he is a werewolf, to which he replied with: “Do I look like a werewolf?”, thereby implying that he is familiar with werewolves. In Ch 5.35 H when Erin talked about werewolves in a room full of gnolls, drakes, and adventurers, she was asked: “We’ve never heard of these…werewolves. Elaborate, Miss Human. Please.”, showing that werewolves do not exist in the world after all, at least not to the public's knowledge. 86. Jelaqua asked Erin in Ch 3.34 : “What are you planning on doing now that you’re a Level 30 Innkeeper?”. In Ch 6.16 Jelaqua asked her team members what they think Erin's level is. When she heard that she is at least 30 she was very surprised, saying: “What? No. You think so?” 87. When Ksmvr was curious why Noears' ears are missing in Ch 5.59, the goblin said: “Answer is bounty. Adventurers get paid for Goblin ears. Two copper coins for Goblin ears. Good money, right?” ''In Ch 3.28 G, on the other hand, he "tapped his ragged earholes" in answer to Rags' question as to why he doesn't fight despite being humiliated in Tremborag's tribe, which made her think, "''Adventurers cut off Goblin ears. For that, they were monsters. But she had never heard of Goblins doing it to each other." 89. Since Ch 5.00 it has been shown that the Magical Door has enough mana charge to only let approximately the bodyweight of 2 people through per day, from The Wandering Inn to Pallass, before shutting down. But in Ch 6.31 the 2 people has changed to 3 people, as it was stated by Erin that ("...Normally we can get '''three' people through''..."), and even shown when (Grimalkin stepped delicately through the doorway, and then Erin. She turned and '''saw Kel glaring at her from Pallass'.), only to revert back to 2 people in the following chapter (Ch 6.32). '''90.' In Ch 3.30 it was said that Celum does not have elected leaders, and is ruled by a council of Merchants and guild leaders. But in Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.2) it is shown that Celum has a Mayor as an elected leader. 91. In Ch 1.02, unripe Amentus fruits are described as Yellow, hanging lower on the tree than the ripe ones. In Ch 6.28, unripe Amentus fruits are described as Black, sitting higher on the tree than ripe fruits. 92. In Ch 1.23 and Ch 1.28 the Antinium "Hives" are introduced as Antinium "Colonies". Afterward, the term is always "Hive". 93. (Erin's Skills) In Ch 1.16 Erin Obtained the Brawling Skill, and was also called as such in Ch 1.17 and Ch 1.21. But starting from Ch 1.28 the name of the Skill changed into Fighting. In Ch 1.45 Erin Obtained the Alcohol Skill, and was called as such in Ch 5.53 and Ch 6.49. But in Ch 2.01, Ch 5.02 and Ch 6.28 the Skill name changes into Immunity. 94. In Ch 6.36 E Mavika was perched on the roof of a house, and after warning Riverfarm’s folk of anyone scorning a Witch’s gift, she leapt down, greeted Wiskeria and then proclaimed to everyone that she was the first. In Ch 6.37 E there are 2 points that contradict from Ch 6.36 E. # When Rie arrived to witness what was going on, Mavika was still up perched on the roof of a house and after telling her why she curse Rehanna, she leapt down and then greeted Wiskeria, and then instead of saying “''I am the first.” she said ''“It is not our coven, Wiskeria. '''There are six'. The seventh is coming.”'' # Mavika was the sixth, not the First, Witch to appear in the Chapter and thus arrive to Riverfarm, as the other 5 had already arrived. As it stands the new version from Ch 6.37 E can only make sense if Ch 6.36 E had ended right after Mavika had warned Riverfarm’s folk, with maybe having Wiskeria saying her name for as the audience. 95. In Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.2) Erin had introduced Octavia and Xif to each other, and they were seen talking, Erin gently ushered Octavia to a seat. The Alchemist girl sat, and soon Erin had the old Gnoll who smelled like weird stuff '''talking to her. Lyonette, Mrsha, and Numbtongue watched.' But as it was stated by Erin in Ch 6.38; ''"...Hey! Can I '''introduce' you to a friend? Octavia?...”'' and in Ch 6.39; “''Ah, Miss Octavia. Might I have a word? My name is Xif, and Miss Solstice invited me to chat with you. I understand you’ve had some trouble in your shop? I’d be glad to discuss the matter with you for a few minutes.”, it confirms that that was their first-time introduction, which contradicts on what had happened on Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.2). '''96.' In Ch 6.39 Numbtongue and Octavia reaction to Ceria screaming from her water boiling training is far late as at that point her screams had already started a while ago. They had to not be in the Inn for them to not have heard her the first time, but they were there at the time, at least we know that Octavia was there. 97. There is an error in Ch 1.31 where the yet to be named Lyonette, mused that she had to find Magnolia Brynshart, not Magnolia Reinhart. In Ch 2.25 and onward, the Magnolia surname changed to the proper one. #She just forgot the name of a distant relative that she had no interest in before (remark by Ubiquitous Omnipresent Entity, 20 September 2019) #She forgot the correct name of the person she had specifically travelled from Terandria to Izril for? She forgot the name of one of the two most prominent humans in Northern Izril? She forgot the name of one of the Five Families? (Have you ever wanted to use a time machine to meet the first US president, whazzisname, George Baltimore? In the name of Johny Christ, that's not an excuse.)--Onyavar (talk) 07:25, September 20, 2019 (UTC) 98. (Gargoyles and Eater Goats) Shorthilt remembered in Ch 5.36 to have tied eater goats up to attract Gargoyles. Only two chapters later, Numbtongue tells Erin that if an Eater goat is caught it will bite off its own leg. Ch 5.38 99. (Cervial's Team Name)= The team of Cervial is never called the same: it's Flawless Flights in 1.12 R; then The Flawless Fight in 1.00 H; then Flawess Flight in 1.01 H; finally Flawless Flight in 6.18 H. (Chapter links conveniently assembled in Cervial.) 100. (World knowledge) Not an error per se, but glaringly incongruous in retrospective: Ceria has to explain basic world history to Gerial in Chapter 1.40: This looks like Gerial has never heard of Chandrar, or Flos. It makes sense at that point in the story, to introduce new readers to the world, but in later books, Flos and Chandrar are common knowledge! Ceria comes across as very patronizing here: "so do you know about the desert continent south or maybe south-east of here? It’s huge, but there are several kingdoms to note. In one of them sleeps a king...". Another, similar one, is Magnolia asking Ryoka about her origins in Chapter 1.03 R: While her questions are covering Terandria, Minos, the Frozen Archipelago, Wistram, the dwarven realms, the open seas and even "were you raised by the Antinium?" (a very very desperate guess, coming from a person who knows the Antinium!!!) she never asks about Baleros, Chandrar or Rhir, which are all places where humans live. 101. (Geography) Ilvriss departs from Liscor to Pallass after arranging for some horses to await him there. This is in chapter 6.11: Three days later, he was gone. (He stayed in Liscor for those three days, then used the door.) And on the fourth day, Erin Solstice heard a Wall Lord had appeared in his home city.. Which means that Ilvriss and his entire entourage managed to ride from Pallass to Salazsar in a single day. This is only believable if Salazsar is the very close neighbor city of Pallass, probably within a maximum distance of 200 miles (normal horses+skilled riders make 60 miles a day, skills might triple that distance). According to the positions on this Pirateaba map however, Salazsar and Pallass are far apart. Combined with the information of Fals that the Celum-Landing distance is ~3800 miles (Chapter 2.08), which is the assumption for this map, the distance between the two Walled Cities is more like 2000-3000 miles. Everyone who ever rode from the Atlantic to the Pacific on horseback will testify that this isn't possible in a single day. 102. (minor one:) In Chapter 1.11 R, there were six captains convening about the Ruins of Liscor. Before the chapter even starts, "Hendric" (Swordlock Dogs) has already dropped out of the talks, leaving only five captains. During the talks, "Gregor" (an "axe-captain") also drops out. When they get to Liscor, they are already five teams again: "Gerald" (Kyrial’s Pride, another "axe-captain") has joined the expedition forces. That's all fine and needs no further explanation. From at least 1.37 they were still five teams, also in 1.41. But then, in Chapter 1.00 H, Erin inquires about a sixth team, and Gerial+Calruz remark that this was Hendric, who "pulled out at the last moment". That's strange because Hendric never went to Liscor, and dropped out from the roster before any of the teams met Erin. 103. In Ch 6.31 it was shown that Raekea district opponent was Alonna Swiftwing, but in Ch 6.49 it was shown by the old Councilmembers, that both of them had won the election by vote. This was not supposed to have been possible as both of them were of the same district. 104. It is stated in in Ch 6.49 that the Silent Antinium were present during the First and Second Antinium wars, but as it was stated in S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) the Silent Antinium appeared for the first time during the Second Antinium war. 105. Super old one, and minor one: Klbkch says in 1.07 you need to "a mage or priest to risk" living alone in the Floodplains. The thing is, there are no priests in the world (see e.g. the statements in 2.03 and 5.17). However, Klbkch also states in 3.06 L that he's familiar with the Priest class. But even so, he'd probably not speculate about Erin being such a priest in 1.07. 106. (Chandrar locations) Chandrar stuff about names and politics: * Chapter 6.12K mentions the Kingdom of "Kheltha" (--> Khelt) and the "damned Khelthans". The founding queen was written without the last "h" in 6.54. * The Shield Kingdoms were also first called Shelter Kingdoms and Shield Nations (see Shield Kingdoms about the exact chapters) - not nessecarily an error, but could be cleared up. * Chapter 6.12 also mentions the Republic of Jecrass (which is a monarchy ever since Chapter 6.14) and the Realm of Belchan (a republic since 6.14). * Chapter 6.15K features the royalty of "Xem", and King Victal of "Lamullt" preparing for war against Tiqr. * Chapter 6.54K features the Strategist of "Xern", and Lady Yucale of "Lamult" being the commanders in the war against Tiqr. * Chapter 6.52 refers to "Killale", the same nation is called "Kilalle" in Chapter 6.53 and 6.54. * Chapter 4.04 K features the nation "Gemira", led by some Quarass. Only one spelling in the chapter is "Germina". Ever since 4.05, Germina has been the only name used. * Chapter 6.14 has Flos saying that Claiven hates him, but the ruler of Medain has no personal grudge against him. Chapter 6.15 states that both hate Flos. 107. (Unseen Empire) Unseen Empire stuff about names: * Darksky Riders and Blacksky Riders are used interchangeably. Might be not a problem, but is somewhat confusing. The wiki article has both names, currently. * Lancrel is called "Muerfurt" in Chapter 5.30 G. However, according to 6.34 E, Muerfurt is still standing after the goblins are gone. 108. (Laken's size) Laken said in 3.00 E that he is "around 6’1", while changing it in 3.11 E to "barely five eleven". 109. (Liscor's Tactician) Chapter 1.20 about Olesm: “And he is a Level 22 Tactician. There are no higher-level Tacticians even within the Liscorian army.” Klbkch wanted to praise Olesm as the best of Liscor. As of Chapter 6.59, the Liscorian army has a Strategist who is certainly of a higher level than 22. Chapter 1.20 could be changed that Olesm is just the best within the city itself. 110. (Fraerling size) Niers is... * ...as tall as a cup of water (Volume 5-Glossary) * ...six inches tall. ... Niers was actually quite tall for an individual of his race, but of course that meant very little when the average height of his people was about as tall as a Human’s hand. (Interlude-3) * ...sometimes carried about on trays, tablets or similar things. That confirms a rather small stature like six inches. Fraerlings are... * The smallest people in the world; only a foot tall. (6.21 D) * "people one foot tall at most" (Interlude – The Titan’s Question) You could say that the parts mentioning "one foot" only referred to the species in general, not specifically Niers, making it possible for him to be very short for a Fraerling—however, we were told in Interlude-3 that Niers is "actually quite tall for an individual of his race". 111. In Interlude - Numtongue, Part 2 Numtongue sings a song where he references the Florist from Esthelm by class. But there's no way for him to have known what her class was. 112. Volume 5 epilogue/interlude shows Toren dragging corpses into his abode, supposedly by the thousands. This seems like it belongs more in Volume 6 where almost a week has already passed. The rest of the Interlude seems to take place almost immediately following the battle. Even assuming Toren managed to carry two bodies per trip (which it doesn't show), it would take a minimum of a thousand trips to reach the numbers described. There are only 1440 minutes in a day, so unless he's managing 1 minute round trips to the surface and back this isn't realistic. Especially given that the only way currently out of the dungeon for him to use is through the path the Goblins broke through to let the spiders out. I could believe it after a week of effort though. 113. Volume 2 interlude claims that Dullahan can levitate their heads. We've never seen this ability. 114. In 2.21 the inscription says "Here is Albion. Here lies the King of Knights. Resting, until the day of most dire need." This seems incorrect--Albion is another word for Britain. This is likely meant to be Avalon as that is where the King of Knights supposedly went after he fell. 115. Also 2.21--she woke in her kitchen, but per 2.20 she fell asleep at a table in the main room. 116. 2.21 as well, the faerie flies out of the kitchen, but then Erin is still talking to the farie in the kitchen in the next piece of dialog. 117. (Classes) * Mrsha is usually a Survivor, but a Survivor in Chapter 4.40. * Shorthilt is a Export, but called a Master in Chapters 5.58 and 5.62. * Beza the Spellscribe is called a Scrollscribe once in 6.59 * Toren learned being a Dancer from the Dancer, Pekona. Those are different classes in 4.08/5.05, but Pekona is also called a Dancer in 6.48 * The mysterious [Night'st'alker] in Numbtongue's Interlude is once called a [Night'w'''alker]. ''The next ones might also be unintentional mixups * Geram is called Brawler in 4.35, 5.09; he's also a Bouncer AND a Fighter in 6.37. * The classes Mage, Mage, Cutter and Fighter are just as often spelled Hedgemage, Swordmage, Woodcutter and Fistfighter. * A Mage would be helpful on a movie set, but not in combat as implied in Ch. 6.68 or as a Mage in 5.37. --> Light'n'''ing? * Instead of being called Laborers, the Gnolls paving the street from Liscor are called Workers in 6-64, 6-62-l and 6-65. Meanwhile, Antinium Workers are also called Workers once, here. ** Other classes seem to have intentional duplicate names: Cobbler/Shoemaker, Pyromancer/Fire Mage, Archer/Bowman, Lumberjack/Woodcutter, etc. 118. (Liscor's size) Liscor has 84,000 inhabitants in Ch. 1.44 but just over 10,000 in 2.13. (Note: Exact town/city sizes are rarely an issue, except for Invrisil and Pallass (several times estimated to house around a million each), and for Sovvex which has 40,000 inhabitants and Riverfarm which has a wildly fluctuating size due to its troubles, but was (before the big fire) estimated to house some thousands.) 119. (Goblin Lifespan) Goblins are able to walk and fight within a few days after their birth, and they reproduce extremely fast - so fast in fact that a tribe of 60 goblins (including ''everyone not a baby or visibly pregnant) is able to survive a loss of 15 per week... According to the claims of 2.14 G. Statistically, an average Goblin lifespan might be as short as 4 weeks, if we take that info seriously. This contradicts many later story elements: Rags' Tribe doesn't multiply nearly that fast; Goblin lifes are not THAT cheap later on, and with Rags being 4 years old she ought to be a great-grandmother already. 4.46 outright states that Goblins are children for about 6 months before being able to fend for themselves. Much more realistic. 120. (Moons) The Twin Moons are really odd. Chapter 5.38 has the first twin full moon mentioned in the story explicitly. Not too much later, Chapter 6.34 E: six days to the next full twin moons on "day 52". Four days later, in Chapter 6.40 E, the twin moons were still not significant in any way. According to Chapter 6.43 E, which would be 2 days after that twin full moon of 6.34: one moon was waxing, one moon was waning. Even with a lot of irregularity in the moon movement, this is a bit weird, given that the twin full moon of 5.38 lasted many days. In other instances, the moons are described as somewhat synchronous, in again other instances it is mentioned that the blue full moon is a rarity. 121. (Tersk) According to 4.13 L, Tersk looks like a Soldier but with two arms and equipment. 6.68 has him and Dekass have four arms like normal Soldiers. Corrected Inconsistencies and How So 1. 'Relc says in Ch 1.31 that he is the highest leveled Guardsman (Lv.12). Klbkch also said that Relc has more levels in that class (Ch 1.17) but in Ch 2.33 Klbkch stated to have ''13 levels in that class. That said, it happened much later, so he might have leveled up in that time, meaning that it might not be a mistake after all. On the other hand, Klb said also in Ch.1.17 that he has "high levels in the Guardsman class", which doesn't fit if he had less than 12 levels. * '''Correction: Relc doesn't say his level number in 1.31 anymore. Also, Klbkch had even lost most of his levels before chapter 2.27, so it's good that chapter 1.31 was amended. 2. In Ch 1.41 when Erin showed Ceria a Jar of Acid and told her that it came from the acid flies, Ceria acted as if it was the fist time that she heard about it. But this is Wrong as in Ch 1.36 Erin had warned the Horns of Hammerad about the green acid jars in the kitchen, and in Ch 1.37 Ceria told Gerial that the Jar the Goblins had, was Acid that came from the acid flies she had seen in the kitchen. * Correction: Ceria still has a strong reaction to the jar of acid, but she apparently remembers now. 3. In Ch. 1.37 it was revealed that Gerial has Dangersense, but in Ch. 1.02 H when half of the Horns of Hammerad clutched at their heads because their Dangersense was set off, he did not. Shouldn't he be clutching his head as well, instead of drawing his sword and looking around? It is as if he does not have Dangersense. * Correction: In Ch. 1.37 the Dangersense was changed to belong to Ceria. 5. In Ch 2.43 "Ryoka met a Drake who called himself Olesm on the way to the city. He claimed to know Erin…", ''this is wrong, not only Ryoka meets him for the '''First' time in Ch 2.03, but they also talked to each other in Ch 2.20. * Correction: In Ch 2.43 Ryoka met a Drake who called himself Olesm on the way to the city. He claimed to know Erin changed into Ryoka met the Drake who called himself Olesm on the way to the city. He was looking for Erin. 6. In Ch 3.07 H when Pisces send the skeletons to retrieve anything from the fire, they took ‘Scattered objects. Burnt things, barely recognizable. '''A small sack, the one from the mage’s desk, strangely unburnt.'’'' Yet in Ch 3.08 H the bag was not down in the pit with them, but up in the room under the ash. * Correction: In Ch 3.07 H A small sack, the one from the mage’s desk, strangely unburnt. was changed into A cracked sword, blackened by soot. A buckler almost cut in half. 7. In Ch 3.08 H, 3.09, 3.10 and 3.15, it was stated that the City the Horns of Hammerad were staying at was Remendia. But in Ch 3.24, 3.25 and 3.35, it was stated that the City was Ocre not Remendia. * Correction: The City the Horns of Hammerad were staying at has been corrected to be Ocre. 8. In Ch 3.24, it looked like it was the first time that Ceria saw pizza. But she had stayed at the Wandering Inn, when Erin began serving it. She already saw and knew what it was, as stated in the following Ch 2.31 and 2.32 H. * Correction: In Ch 3.24 Ceria now recognize the pizza as food she had eaten before. 9. Ch 2.39 shows that Selys doesn't know anything about Magnolia. That contradicts a scene in Ch 1.41. In it, Selys is also shown to be unfamiliar with the name of Magnolia Reinahrt. That ignorance is, then, being resolved by Ceria. * Correction: In Ch 2.39 it is changed into Selys knowing a bit about Magnolia, and mentioning that Ceria had told her how important she is. 10. Grimnar shows his confusion regarding strider_479's appearance in the 2nd chatroom meeting in Interlude-3, as she was one of the individuals that had revealed their names in Interlude-2, therefore expected her to be compromised. What makes this confusing is that he, too, revealed his name (Ridley Wallis). * Correction: In Interlude-2 it has been changed so that Grimnar never revealed his name, and that 50fiftyCents is Ridley Wallis. 11. In Ch 2.13 a girl that is clearly Lyon, even if she wasn't mentioned by name, was described with having " bright blonde hair". However, in Ch 2.25 Lyon, this time by name, was said to have had "fair red" hair. * Correction: '''In Ch 2.13 the '''bright blonde hair changed into bright red hair. 12. Ch 1.28 says Invisibility is a 3rd Tier spell. Starting from Ch 1.39, though, it was changed to a Tier 4 one. Also, Pisces tells us in Ch 1.22 that he is not capable of casting anything above the 3rd, which would be a contradiction if he were to cast a Tier 4 spell. * Correction: In Ch 1.28 the Invisibility Spell is now a 4th Tier, and in Ch 1.22 Pisces now says that he can cast only a few Spells beyond the 3rd Tier. 12. Peslas told Erin in Ch 2.09 that the "highest-level innkeeper on this continent" is "nearing Level 40 in the Human city up north.”, yet the Halfseekers talked in Ch 6.16 about a "great Innkeeper up north" who is "over Level 40". * Correction: Peslas' Innkeeper is now nearing level 50 in Ch. 2.09. 13. Selys says in Ch 2.09 that before Flos's invasion crossing the gigantic ocean with an army was "unheard of." Roughly 20 years ago, the Antinium did exactly that, though. More importantly, they didn't just move their armies to another continent but their whole race, at least what remained of them. (The Antinium War Pt.1) * Correction: '''In Ch 2.09 it was added that the "unheard of" is due to actually managed to get an army across in '''one piece. 14. In Ch 1.40, Ceria explains that learning a Tier 4 spell would take her "a year or so." In contrast to Ch 2.20: "Tier 4 – it’s possible, but I’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at my level." * Correction: In Ch 1.40 the "...a year or so." was changed to "...a few months..." 15. According to Ch 1.07 R, the continent of Rhir "has seen war for two hundred years ", while in Ch.1.00 C it is written that the "war between Humans and Demons has been going on for a thousand years or more". * Correction: In Ch 1.07 R the two hundred years changed into two thousand years. 16. '''Erin was excited in Ch 2.11 that she gets a basement. In Ch 3.30, however, she asked herself if she could "build a basement in the inn." * (Actually, it hasn't been fixed but some readers think that it isn't an inconsistency, to begin with, and simply the result of Erin's forgetfulness) '''17. In Ch 2.11 Erin gets a well, but whenever Lyon needs to get water she never uses it, and instead, she goes to the stream. * Correction: The well part was removed, as such she never had one. 18. According to Ch 2.06, the Walled Cities have "two hundred-foot-high walls.” Unlike The Antinium Wars (Pt.1), which says that they have "three-hundred foot walls." * Correction: In Ch 2.06 the two hundred-foot-high walls was changed into three hundred-foot-high walls. 19. In Ch 1.06 R Ceria says that Pisces was expelled from Wistram because of what he wanted to do with Necromancy. In Wistram Days (Pt. 7) Pisces was kicked out for stealing the Archmage's bones and unleashing the Archmage's spell of retribution on the academy. * Correction: In Ch 1.06 R Ceria now says that Pisces was expelled not only for what he wanted to do with necromancy, but also for what he did with it (which as seen in Wistram Days (Pt. 7) it was for reanimating the Isolationists teachers and the rest mentioned above). 21. In Ch 1.04 R it was said that the 1st Antinium War was a "decade-long". S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) shows, however, that it only lasted a bit over a year. * Correction: In Ch 1.04 R decade-long changed into year-long. 22. In Ch 2.17 when Ryoka remembered everything that Teriarch had mind-altering, we see 2''' Inconsistencies. The '''First is right after she saw his true form, from the Scrying Orb reflection. There he told her: “That’s it. Forget everything except the part where I gave you your instructions. Get out.” and Ryoka turned around and walked out of the cavern. But in Ch 1.09 he had teleported her to Celum. The Second is in last memory, when she walked towards the entrance of Teriarch’s cave, saw the creature and Teriarch saving her. But in Ch 2.12, there where the Frost Faeries with her and Teriarch had to shout and breath a stream of fire to scare them off, leaving no chance for her to see the creature. * 1st Correction: A Come back in two minutes.” was added after Get out. * 2nd Correction: The part in Ch 2.12 takes place right after Teriarch had saved her from the creature. 23. Magnolia said in Ch 1.03 R that the Isles of Minos are located in the east. In Interlude: King Edition it was written, though, that it's in the south. * Correction: To the '''east', the Minos stir and ..'' (This means, however, that Minos is both to the east of Izril and to the east of Chandrar, while Chandrar is to the South-Southeast of Izril) 24. Ryoka noticed in Ch 3.35 that no book in Magnolia's vast library contains any information regarding the gods. Strangely enough, one of the history books she casually''' bought in Ch 1.07 R said that they "fell in war tens of thousands of years ago", showing that some information about gods is common knowledge. * '''Correction: In Ch 3.35 it is now stated that there is no mention of them in over ten thousand years of history. 28. In Ch 3.42, Relc and several others didn't just discuss Erin's origins but also how she came to the Floodplains all by herself, considering the dangers that lurk in that area. During their very first meeting in Ch 1.07, Erin actually told Relc that she got there by what she believed to be a teleportation spell, which Relc immediately accepted as an explanation. Furthermore, Erin also told him where she comes from, Michigan. While he should not be expected to know where it is, as it is on a whole other world, but still mention it during the discussion, as it is important info. * Correction: In Ch 3.42 Relc now does mention to the others that Erin believed to have been teleportation in Liscor, although he did state that he thought she was mistaken. He also told them that Erin did tell him were she comes from, but he does not recall what the name was. 29. Relc acted in Ch 1.07 as though as Erin getting to the Floodplains via teleportation spell is such a common occurrence. In Wistram Pt. 5, for instance, it was implied that casting such a spell would require the capabilities of an archmage (not the class). Additionally, Octvia said in Ch 2.47: "But how—I don’t know anyone who can just cast a Teleportation spell out of nowhere.", confirming that such a thing can't be done by the average mage. While Relc is no mage by himself, he had killed dozens of mages when he was still a soldier and should know what they are capable of and whatnot. * Correction: Relc no longer acts as if teleportation spell is a common occurrence, and asks Erin if the teleportation was a misfire or if someone target her. 30. '''When Flos disguised himself and the twins with the help of one of Mars' illusion items in Ch 4.01 K, he mentioned that Mars will likely not be able to see through it. This confused Trey as Mars is called the Illusionist. When having heard Trey's question, he answered with saying that she doesn't possess the title because "she knows any magic on her own", but by owning many "trinkets" that are enchanted with magic of that field. Trey's confusion is odd, though. In Ch 2.22 K, he already asked Mars directly regarding the meaning of her nickname. She told him explicitly that she is "no Mage" and "can’t do any magic, actually". She then said basically what Flos told Trey: "... I have several magical items. That’s what the name refers to." * '''Correction: 31. According to Interlude – King Edition, the "Emperor of the Sands leads his armies from the east", while in Ch 4.00 K was it said that he is located to the west and hasn't even reached the east due to the Zeikhal desert separating them. * Correction: In Interlude – King Edition the leads his armies from the east changed into leads his armies across the deserts even now!. 33. It was said in Ch 1.40 that Ceria had to leave Wistram at the same time Pisces did because she "ran out of funds". In Wistram Days (Pt. 7) we discovered that she left on her own, as she thought the Wistram mages to be "all cowards. Fearful, small people, living in the shadow of the Golems." * Correction: 34. 'In Ch 1.40 Cerisa says that Pisces is not "technically a graduate” of Wistram and that he was "expelled". Actually, Pisces ''is technically a graduate. While it is true that he was expelled, Cognita graduated him and Ceria herself, as being Archmage Zelkyr's greatest creation she holds "his authority, which supersedes all others". (Wistram Days (Pt. 7)). * '''Correction: Cerisa now says that even though Pisces was expelled, he still is technically a graduate, but that some mages wouldn’t consider him one. 35. '''In the first chapters, the description of the Antinium differs strongly from later descriptions: '''A. In Ch. 1.07, Relc says to Klbkch that "no one else is willing to be your partner aside from other bugs." ''We know, however, that Klbkch is the only Antinium guardsman. * '''Correction:' B. In Ch. 1.08, in the barracks are "a few Antinium like Klbkch." ''We know, however, that Klbkch is the only Antinium guardsman. * '''Correction:' C. In Ch. 1.19, during the first chess match between Erin and Olesm, she sees "even one of Klbkch’s kind, the Antinium" in the crowd. From later descriptions of non-individual workers, workers do not have free time to watch a game and also don't show such kind of curiosity. * Correction: This hole statement is wrong, because even Non-Individual Antinium do show curiosity if it interest them. And it is partly thanks to that small interest that some of them can become Individuals. 36. In Ch 1.23 Relc said to Erin, "...You’ll see a lot more wildlife around here in a month or so. This is the quietest time of the year, actually. Once the rains start you’ll see a ton of weird creatures, and then when they stop all the animals that travel come here to graze. And in the '''winter' it gets really dangerous.” But Erin had stayed there for more than 3 months now, and they never did show up, and winter in the Floodplains is not that dangerous either. * '''Correction:' 37. ' In Ch 4.15 L Ryoka casts Flash, but she refers to it as Flashbang instead. Flashbang is the casting of Flash and Bang at the same time, meaning that a flashbang without the bang would be only Flash. *'Correction: As Ryoka is the inventor of the Flashbang Spell, she can alter it to only casting the Flash or Bang as she pleas. 38. At the end of Ch 1.24 it was stated that one Goblin (Rags) and Several Antinium achieved Level 1!,'' but in later chapters it changed to Tactician instead. *'Correction:' Level 1! changed into Level 1!. '''41.' Rags is quite surprised when Ceria told her in Ch 2.14 G to have remembered the Goblin King, thinking that "No Goblin she’d ever met remembered the Goblin King", which is odd, to say the least. The Goblin war happened only roughly 10 years ago. Rags herself is already 7, and still regarded as young amongst her kind. Every adult Goblin should have lived during the time of the Goblin King. *'Correction:' 42. '''In Interlude - 3 Venaz gender is '''Female. But in Ch 4.25 N Venaz gender now is Male. *'Correction:' In Interlude - 3 Venaz is refereed as Male. 44. 'It was shown in Ch 2.23 that Liscor's Queen ''"had thought of creating" "another Queen" but couldn't do it because it was outlawed by the Grand Queen and the pact made with Liscor. That doesn't fit, considering that she said in Ch 4.24 regarding the creation of queens that she "had no idea where she could begin". How could she be tempted to do it if she doesn't even have the necessary knowledge. *'''Correction: 46. 'Ksmvr said in Ch 4.27 H that he ''"was Level 9" when the Horns first met him and now is a Level 16 Warrior. In Ch 2.02, however, Gazi saw that he already was "A Level 16 Warrior Antinium." *'''Correction: In Ch 4.27 H I was Level 9 changed into I was Level 12. 49. In Ch 4.28 when Az’kerash fixed Ryoka broken finger, she recalled that Necromancers couldn’t change around people’s bones unless they had '''direct physical contact'.'' But in Ch 1.06 R Pisces did not touch Ryoka either, he just pointed and stared hard at Ryoka’s leg, to move her bones back into place. He Never Touched Her. Another point is in Ch 5.35 H were Pisces himself stated that he requires physical, skin-to-skin contact to manipulate a living person’s bone up close—and even then, only when they do not resist. *'Correction:' In Ch 1.06 R it has been changed into Pisces reaching down and putting a hand on Ryoka’s leg. 50. In Ch 1.00 C Cynthia '''name was changed to '''Sarah. This is seen when Tom had accidentally made Cynthia cry, and then later when he was talking with Richard, he said "...I uh, I made '''Sarah' cry when the music started playing...." and she was referred as '''Sarah '''for the rest of the Chapter. *'Correction:' All '''Sarah' references were changed back into Cynthia. 53. 'In Ch 4.37 O when Pisces thinks of all the secrets he could confess to Ceria that he hasn't told her, he thinks '''I know Erin and Ryoka are from a different world....' But this is not a secret, as he had already told her in Ch 2.23 that Erin and Ryoka are from another world. *'''Correction: 56. 'In Ch 2.35 the Goblin Lord was said to be ''"actually just a bit taller than your average Goblin, definitely smaller than the Hobs." In Ch 4.46 he was said to be "the size of the average Human", though. *'''Correction: In Ch 2.35 average Goblin changed into average Human. 58. '''In Ch 2.30 Kerash is described as an undead Gnoll '''skeleton in armor, but in Ch 4.49 he is described as a Draugr Gnoll dressed in armor with a body that was dead. They contradict each other, as in the formal he was an Undead Skeleton Gnoll, and in the letter he is an Undead Draugr Gnoll. *'Correction:' In Ch 2.30 skeleton has been removed and is now described as a tall corpse of a Gnoll. 80. In Ch 1.22 when Erin told Pisces that she plays chess, he said "...I was considered one of the better players among my fellows when I was a student..." and "...am one of the best players in Wistram. I have outplayed Tacticians and other mages of similar caliber and skill..." Pisces left the academy 4 years ago. This implies chess was already known in the academy several years before the game was released to the world. How could they have played it? *'Correction:' The "...''better players '''among my fellows when I was a student..." changed into "...better players '''in the northern cities'..." and "...''am one of the best players in '''Wistram'..." changed into "...am one of the best players in on the continent!..." '''82'. Venitra was said to have "green eyes" in Ch 2.29, which changed to "yellow eyes" in Ch 4.27 H. *'Correction:' In Ch 4.27 H yellow eyes changed into green eyes. 88. 'In Ch 2.47 Garia ate for the first time fries made by Erin. (“This is delicious! And what’s this stuff did the barmaid say fries? Oh! They’re a potato! Your friend is amazing, Ryoka!”'') However, when Garia ate fries again in Ch 6.18 H she was surprised as she discovered that they came from Erin. (“No way. I thought that one of the Innkeepers here had invented it. They never said it was from Erin! What about Miss Agnes? Her inn was partnered with Erin’s, wasn’t it?") *'''Correction: In Ch 6.18 H it was added that Erin copied it...(etc), between ...invented it and They never said it... . Questionable Ones, False Positives, and Possible Answers? 1. Calruz's reaction when he first met Ryoka was odd or rather lack thereof (Ch 1.02R/Ch 1.04R). Ryoka's Japanese appearance resembles that of the natives of the Drath Archipelago, as stated by Venitra in Ch 2.29, who are often at war with the people of the Isle of Minos. (Ch 2.38). Given that Calruz comes from Minos as well one might expect that he would show her some animosity. # Not entirely true, as the only thing we know about them is they might '' be like our "world’s version of Japan or the Philippines." For all we know they all could have a specific characteristic that distinguishing them from Ryoka, like all of them having a specific color on a part of their body (like hair, eyes, skin, etc), or a specific feature (like height size, hair, more body parts (like a third eye, horns, etc)). # Another one could be their Culture and Social rules. For all we know, they all could have something on their persona (like tattoos, hair to a specific length, piercing, etc) that is normally associated with them, that Ryoka does not have, or that she violated some Social rules that no true native cold ever violate (like helping a Minotaur, leaving the Drath Archipelago, etc.) '''2.' In Ch 2.45 when Ryoka (who is a far better runner than Erin) ran from the Wandering Inn to Teriarch's cave, it took her at least a day of non-stop running (even with the Frost Faeries help) and she had bloody feet at the end. In Ch 3.30 it is confirmed more or less, that the dragon that Erin saw was Teriarch. So the Question is, how did Erin end up running from his cave in the High Passes to the abandoned inn, southeast of Liscor? # It is possible that Teriarch's Cave has a second entrance that cuts through the mountain range, between the High Passes and the Floodplains, that cut short the time. As such Erin could have exit's from this second entrance. # Another possibility is that one of the protective wards in Teriarch's Cave had activated and teleported Erin to the Floodplains. This could be true because in Ch 2.12 Teriarch recalls that His home was warded with more spells against intrusion than he could remember. So it is possible that when Erin was teleported in his cave, bypassing the ones that prevented teleportation, as she runs from his fire breath, she accidentally activated one of the other wards that deal with intruders (like the door in Ch 3.02 H). (If this is true, then in my option she was extremely lucky to end with this one because the others could have killed her on the spot.) 4. In Ch 2.09 Selys says that Flos is the first to have succeeded in making an army cross the ocean "in one piece." This is rather odd. In Ch 3.35, Magnolia mentioned that "almost every species has" "tried to take over the world". To do so, they must have also accomplished such a feat. Moreover, the Five Families, too, must have done it, otherwise, they couldn't have conquered the northern half of Izril (Ch 4.09). Furthermore, during the 2nd Antinium war "an army of two hundred thousand Terandrians landed on the northern shores of Izril ", showing once again that Flos' accomplishment is hardly anything special.(S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.4). 5. It was written in Ch 1.40 : A trap? A colony of wurms? Some—some kind of undead army? Or—Gerial’s blood ran cold at the thought—had they dug up the burial site of '''one of the Things'?'' Adventurers seem to be aware of ancient creatures, which they only know as "Old Things", that might lurk in dungeons, yet it was never mentioned again during later dungeon-crawling scenes. It makes the impression that pirateaba has forgotten having written it. 6. Wiskeria said in Ch 4.21 E that both her party and the other Silver-rank group that Laken had hired would be "...capable of fighting off any lone raiding party aimed at a village...". In Ch 1.23 Klb said that "a small raiding party is usually comprised of at least three hundred Goblins", while larger groups "have been known to exceed a thousand individuals." Due to the huge danger they pose, Liscor would "sent out the entire Watch" (Ch 1.21), making it odd for 2 Silver groups to be sufficient enough for such a feat. If Beniar had been the one saying that, one could have explained it with him boasting but this wouldn't fit for Wiskeria. 7. When Ylawes noticed Toren to be no ordinary Undead he said:' '“Nothing about this makes sense. A skeleton that can think? No—the Necromancer? But why would he use such an inferior creation?”(Ch 3.18 T) ''He considered too casually for Az'kerash to be Toren's creator. Regis said in ''Ch 4.26 M: "The rest of the continent may sleep at ease believing him gone, but you and I know he’s a threat.” ''Ylawes should think Az'kerash to be dead, yet nothing in his sentence indicated that. It would be understandable if he were to think that he didn't die after all based on this discovery, as perhaps no other Necromancer, as far as he knows, would be capable of creating a thinking Undead. However, this should be made noticeable in his line, in my opinion. #Gerial had stated in Ch 1.06 R, that if no one finds the body of a mage, chances are they’re still around. Since the Byres family are devoted to championing justice and are raised to hate necromancy since they were children (Ch 4.27 H), and Az'kerash body was never found, Ylawes may suspect that he is still alive. '''8.' Ressa said in Interlude-3 to Magnolia that "at the moment we will be able to call upon two thousand individuals with combat-classes above Level 20. Over six hundred of that number possess levels above 30. Six Named Adventurers and eight Gold-rank teams are available" and "one ''unicorn." Strangely enough, none appeared during the battle against the Goblins at the end of Volume 4. One could possibly say that she had no time to call them because the Goblins surprised them with their attack on the city but Magnolia already gathered her army beforehand to present them to Zel. # This could be due to the Circle of Thorns, as they had compromised Magnolia's informants and spies, resulting in Magnolia not knowing who of the combat-classes individuals and Adventurers she could truest anymore. As such she couldn't call upon them as anyone of them could use the battle against the Goblins to sabotage or try to assassinate her. '''9.' Garen said in Ch 2.36 G that Velan was looking for the key that Garen found, of which two exists, but never reached it. In Ch 5.19 Garen said though, that Velan was in the possession of both keys and was even the one that hid something away with them. #It could be that the first memory Garen saw wasn't that clear, leading to him making an incorrect conclusion but only saw it later clearer. 10. Rags said in Ch 3.26 G that the Chieftain class is "unique to their race." ''Mrsha revealed in Ch 5.42 though, that Urksh, the leader of her former tribe, ''"had been a good Chieftain". He shouldn't have had the class, as it is apparently a Goblin-only class. 11. Erin was excited in Ch 2.11 that she gets a basement. In Ch 3.30, however, she asked herself if she could "build a basement in the inn." # It could be the result of Erin's forgetfulness. 12. In Ch 6.65 when the Crelers of the Blood Field attacked everyone in the expedition, Erin Dangersense went off. The 2 strange things about this is that; 1st only Erin's Dangersense went off, while the others in the Inn didn't sense anything with their Dangersense. Why was Erin's the only one to go off? 2nd is that Erin's Dangersense was late by 10 minutes. Why did it take that long to be set off? # To answer both 1st and 2nd it could be that Erin’s Dangersense wasn't responding because of the Crelers, but because of Toren. It seems more likely that it went off due to Toren, who was going to find and kill her at the time, as seen in Ch 6.62 L. So it could be that Erin’s Dangersense went off at that time only when he entered it's range. # It could be because of Az’kerash (and Ijvani) meddling. We know that Az’kerash wanted to get Pisces because he sees himself in him, so when the Wistram Mages started the duel with the Horns of Hammerad or when the Crelers attacked, he may have done something in the area so that no one can alert anyone with a Message Spell, like intercepting the messages and sending false ones, like in Ch 6.66 H when Montressa said “The Mage’s Guild—there’s no one at the inn! I’m trying, but no one’s near the inn.” When he judged the timing to act was right he stopped doing so. When finally the news of what was going on reach Liscor which is within Erin’s Dangersense range, it went off. /My 2 explanations for this, --Onyavar (talk) 09:47, February 11, 2020 (UTC) # Number 2 first, also explaining Number 1: Erin's Dangersense only went off when the commotion/the Crelers were already at her door, and she can sense danger for her Inn as well. # Some skills get stronger with higher levels; Erin got her Dangersense with level 10, meaning she has 29 levels of Dangersense getting stronger/more perceptible. Category:Fanworks